You Like Me Too Much
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: Tom Riddle was extremely intelligent, talented and handsome. Everyone liked him. But there was someone who liked him a bit too much. FOURTH CHAPTER UP! TMR/OC
1. Off to School

**A/N: This is just a feeble attempt of mine to write a Tom Riddle story. I have read some Tom Riddle fics on this site, and some of them are simply FABULOUS! I only wish mine is half as good as them. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and a bit of the story-line. **

Chapter 1: Off to School

The whistle of the scarlet Hogwarts Express blew as it came to a stop at platform nine and three-quarters. White smoke billowed out of its funnel. Students picked up their bags and suitcases and began getting inside the train. "Goodbye, Mother and Father," Isabella Harrison said, hugging both of them. They smiled at her. Mrs. Harrison said, "Take care of yourself, Izzy, and have fun this year!" "Please don't forget to study," her father said, looking at her in pretend seriousness. "You have your O. this year." Isabella nodded and grinned at him. She hugged her parents tightly, bid them farewell one more time, picked her suitcases up and dragged them into the train.

Isabella was about to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was described, by her friends, as 'sweet, nice to be around with, quite smart, but a dunce in Charms'. Unfortunately, the last part of this statement was true. Isabella was perhaps the only student in the whole school who found Charms difficult. She had even considered taking Remedial Charms. Isabella was also an exceptionally organized person-that was one of the reasons behind the gleaming prefect badge pinned to the front of her V-neck blouse.

Isabella's biggest shock came just at the very start of her first year. She had fully expected to be in Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor. She still remembered the way her eyes had become wide and her hands and feet numb with shock when the Sorting Hat had put her into the 'infamous' House-Slytherin. She had heard enough stories of Slytherins and how they behaved from her elder sister, Ingrid. That night, she had curled up into a ball on her bed in her dormitory and cried her heart out.

A girl, who had heard her sobbing, came to her and comforted her. She had made her feel better about her situation. And that girl, Europa Black, became her best friend. The two girls were absolutely inseparable after that incident, and Isabella, to her astonishment, actually began_ liking_ her house. 'I wonder where Europa is,' thought Isabella as she made her way down the aisle.

Students were walking up and down the aisle, chattering excitedly. Some of them had already changed into their robes. She also caught sight of the Head Boy, Arcturus Black and his long-time girlfriend, Xena Black, who also happened to be his cousin.

Finally, Isabella found an empty compartment about halfway down the train. She kept her bags on top of a rack inside and sat down onto a seat. She waited for about five minutes, but when no one else entered her compartment, she fished her Charms textbook out of one of her suitcases and began reading it. Charms was her worst subject other than History of Magic, and she wanted to do well in it. She wondered how everyone else could possibly find it so simple.

The train's engine started. Isabella ran to the window and waved to her parents. They waved back at her. "GOODBYE!" She yelled out, waving madly. They shook their heads in an affectionate manner at her. She grinned from ear to ear and sat down again, just as the train began moving. Isabella resumed reading her textbook.

Suddenly, a loud scream resounded. Isabella, like the organized individual she was, kept her book inside her suitcase hurriedly and ran outside the compartment to see what the hullabaloo was about. Standing outside was Olive Hornby, a look of perfect horror on her face. A small crowd had gathered around her. It took all of Isabella's self-control to refrain from rolling her eyes. Olive Hornby was...childish, to say the least. Isabella rarely ever got angry, but Olive Hornby really blew her fuse.

Isabella sighed and asked, "What is the problem, Olive?" Olive replied haughtily, "Nothing."

"Well, you were screaming, so I assume there must be _something_ wrong," said Isabella, trying not to sound too irritated. She didn't want to appear as a bad prefect. At that moment, Isabella saw a tall dark-haired person coming towards them hurriedly. The next second, the small crowd parted and Tom Riddle appeared in front of them.

Tom Riddle was easily the school's most handsome boy. He was very tall and thin. His hair was jet-black and always combed down very neatly. He had dark eyes and high cheekbones. His skin was pale and his cheeks were quite hollow, but these two factors only added to his good looks. Also, he was easily the cleverest student in the whole school, so it came to no one as a surprise when he was made a prefect.

"What is all the commotion about, may I ask?" He asked calmly. I replied, "Well, I heard a scream, so I came out to investigate and saw Olive standing here. When I asked her why she was screaming, she, well...wasn't very polite."

Tom turned to Olive a questioning look on his handsome face. Suddenly, Olive uttered a cry and flung her arms around Tom. Everyone around them was too surprised to move even a muscle. Olive buried her face in the crook of his neck. Tom had a strange, twisted expression of rage on his visage. Isabella herself could not process what she was witnessing. Olive Hornby had always been annoying and she had always had an eye out for Tom, but she had never made such an extreme move on him before.

Isabella finally came to her senses and began shooing the crowd that had by now become quite large away. Finally, when all of them had gone, she turned around to see what was going on with Olive, but saw neither Olive nor Tom Riddle. 'Tom must have taken that brat away,' she thought. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was ten to twelve-ten minutes until the Prefect's meeting. She was about to head towards the Prefects' compartment, when she heard another scream. "ISABELLA!"

Isabella turned around to see Europa running towards her. Europa stamped her foot and thundered, "You are not going to _believe _this! That twit of a Hornby bloody locked me inside the sodding bathroom! I am going to strangle the _life _out of that air-headed woman!" Isabella calmed her friend down and related to her the incident that had taken place in the aisle.

Europa shook her head and said, "She should be expelled. Really, she's _such_ a big pain in the neck!" Isabella nodded and said, "Listen, I'll talk to you later, Europa. I've got to dash to the Prefects' compartment for the meeting." Europa nodded and went off, still grumbling about Olive Hornby.

Isabella turned on her heel and sprinted to the Prefects' compartment just in time. "I hope I'm not late," she panted. Arcturus smiled and shook his head, gesturing towards a chair in the corner. She went and sat down. Tom Riddle was sitting directly opposite her. She smoothed down the creases on her skirt and looked at Arcturus, waiting for the meeting to begin.

**A/N: Well...how was it? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! And, thank you for taking the time to read it. Once again, PLEASE review! There is nothing an author likes more than a review. As for me, I simply THRIVE on reviews. Even if you think it was as bad as sin, PLEASE review. I want feedback, so that I know how to advance my story. And you do not have to write long stories for reviews-even a single word will do alright for me. Well, I guess it's about time I stopped rambling. Ciao for now! ;)**


	2. Quidditch Captains

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter of my Tom Riddle story. I hope it turns out to be okay. Also, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter. I totally DIG reviews, so please don't forget to leave one after you read this chapter. **

Chapter 2: Quidditch Captains

At precisely one o' clock, the Prefect meeting ended with a corny joke from Harvey Carter, the Gryffindor sixth-year male prefect. Isabella was the only Slytherin who laughed. But, her laughter stopped almost as immediately as she started. For what seemed like the umpteenth time, the question of why she was put in Slytherin sprang into her mind. Her behavior was nothing like the other Slytherins'. It wasn't that she didn't like her House, but the students from other Houses shunned her because she belonged to Slytherin. In Isabella's opinion, it was all extremely unfair.

Tom Riddle was the first person to leave the compartment. He stood up in his normal erect way and walked briskly out. Isabella too got up and made to leave, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see a smiling Hyperion Lestrange.

Isabella's eyebrows automatically went upwards. Hyperion Lestrange was the second-most sought-after boy at Hogwarts, second only to Tom Riddle. Hyperion was the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He played the position of Chaser on the team. He was one of the very few people in the school who didn't consider Tom Riddle to be a god of some sort. And, he had never bothered to give Isabella the time of the day before.

"Isabella," he said huskily. "I want to talk to you about something." Isabella nodded, gesturing to him to go ahead. He took a deep breath in and said, "Isabella, last year you had tried out for Chaser, remember?" Isabella nodded, remembering the day she had lost the position to Zallen Zabini, a student one year above her.

"Well, Zallen's got dragon pox, so he won't be returning to school for at least another two months. I would like it if you," he swallowed before continuing, "tried out again. I have to admit, I was rather impressed by you last year. It was only that Zallen was better. But I think you might stand a chance this time. Please try out for the team this year, Isabella," he said, his cornflower blue eyes looking into her hazel ones.

Suddenly, it dawned on Isabella that the two of them were the only ones in the compartment and that Hyperion's hand was still on her shoulder. Her discomfort must have shown on her face, because Hyperion left her shoulder and took a small step back. "So, what do you think?" He asked. Isabella sighed, "I don't know. This year we have our O. , and I'm on the verge of failing in Charms." Hyperion cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't Charms the easiest subject there is?" Isabella replied, regretting telling him about her Charms situation, "It is, but for some reason I just don't seem to grasp it." "Would you like me to help you out?" He offered.

"Oh, please don't take the trouble. I think I'm going to take Remedial Charms anyway in school," Isabella answered, wondering why he was trying to be so helpful all of a sudden when he had hardly noticed she existed for the past four years. Hyperion said, "Well, I think I understand, Isabella. After all, I went through all of it only last year. But please try out if you do find time." He smiled and left the compartment, leaving Isabella with an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Isabella sauntered back inside her compartment to see Europa and Christine Knowles, a dormitory mate of theirs, lounging casually, nibbling on Pumpkin Pasties. Isabella smiled at the two of them and plopped down onto a seat. Europa chucked a box of Chocolate Cauldrons at Isabella and said, "Eat up. You missed the lunch trolley." "Thanks a ton," Isabella said gratefully. She opened the box, picked up a cauldron and bit into it, expecting the other two girls to start off a conversation. However, they just kept looking at her with mischievous eyes and almost maddeningly superior expressions. Christine nudged Europa and both of them dissolved in a fit of giggles. It was quite annoying.

"What?!" Isabella asked, their giggles vexing her. However, the other two showed no signs whatsoever of stopping. Isabella rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the pastures and fields they were whizzing by. Finally, Europa and Christine stopped their act of girlish mirth. "So..." Christine began, her green eyes twinkling. "How did it go with your boyfriend?"

Isabella choked on the cauldron, and spent several moments coughing. Finally, her eyes watering slightly, she sat upright again and asked, her voice cracking a bit, "Excuse me, _who_?!" Europa smirked in a way only members of the Black family could and said, "You know _exactly_ who we're talking about." Isabella raised her eyebrows. Europa made an elaborate gesture with her hands and announced, "Hyperion Lestrange!"

Isabella smacked her forehead with the palm of her left hand and said, "He's _not_ my boyfriend." Christine said in a very innocent tone, "But as I was passing by the Prefects' compartment, I saw the two of you _alone _inside, and_ his hand was on your shoulder_!" Isabella could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She hated the way she blushed so easily.

"H-He was just asking me to try out for Chaser," Isabella explained. But judging by Europa and Christine's faces, they weren't going to buy even a bit of what she said. "Did the two of you kiss?" Europa asked peevishly. Isabella buried her face in her hands, cursing herself mentally for being a major blusher.

**A/N: How was the chapter? I hope you liked it. Please review or PM me to tell me how it you though it was. Also, I have something to tell you. If you think this story is going to develop into a soppy, fluffy love triangle, you're WRONG. I have plenty of action planned for the later chapters. FYI, I named my OC after the character in Wuthering Heights, one of my favourite classics. I put her surname as 'Harrison' after George Harrison, a member of The Beatles. Also, the title of my story is the title of a song composed by him. Well, thank you for taking the time to read my story! Au revoir! **


	3. Queer Sentiments

**A/N: Here comes the third chapter of 'You Like Me Too Much'! I would like to thank all those lovely people who reviewed chapters 1 and 2-I really appreciate your gesture. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **

Chapter 3: Dinner and Duties

White smoke billowed out of the funnel of the scarlet Hogwarts Express as it chugged to a stop at Hogsmeade. The students inside it grabbed their bags and suitcases and jumped off it. Among them was a tall, handsome boy named Tom Riddle. His only suitcase gripped firmly in his left hand, he directed the first years to Sassafras Dylo, the gamekeeper, and climbed into the nearest empty carriage.

He inhaled deeply and flexed his long fingers. He needed to think about something. When he had seen Lestrange talking to that Harrison girl, he had experienced a strange feeling. He had definitely felt angry, but there was something else too. Was it...envy? The next second, he threw that thought out of his mind. He was TOM RIDDLE. He did not get jealous of foolish Quidditch players. And what reason was there to envy him? Before he could give the matter another thought, he heard footsteps coming towards his carriage. The next second, Hyperion Lestrange clambered into the carriage. He was followed by Tshering Rookwood, the best friend of Hyperion. The two of them were laughing together about a prank they had played on a few unsuspecting Hufflepuffs. Tom felt like cursing the two of them.

"All right, Riddle?" Hyperion asked Tom jovially, as if he had just noticed that there was someone else in the carriage besides the two of them. Tom responded with a curt nod. Hyperion and Tshering raised their eyebrows at each other and continued their chat.

The three of them were joined a few minutes later by Orion Black, another member of the Black family and Arcturus Black, the Head Boy himself, who was also Orion's elder brother. Orion, good-natured as usual, laughed, "Well, isn't this a good little group?" Tom continued looking out of one of the windows, Arcturus rolled his eyes at his brother and Hyperion and Tshering laughed.

The carriage trundled up the way to the castle. Drops of water started falling from the sky and ricocheted lightly off the top of the carriage. Soon, the slight drizzle turned into an intense and heavy pour. Ice-cold winds blew and flashes of lightning lit up the sky from time to time.

Finally, the carriage pulled up beside the castle. Tom fluidly stepped out of it. He quickly ran inside, trying to minimize the amount of water falling onto his robes. Adjusting the Prefect badge on his chest, he walked into the Great Hall. The moment he walked in, he could feel the eyes of each and every female student seated in the Great Hall turn on him. He smirked slightly and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Abraxas Malfoy, a thin fifth-year with platinum blond hair, sat beside him. Tom looked around the table and caught sight of Isabella Harrison. She was laughing and listening to her friends talk. He could not help but notice that Hyperion Lestrange was sitting right beside her.

Abraxas smirked beside him and said, "Have you heard the news? Apparently, Lestrange has a thing for Harrison." "You know I do not concern myself with trivial matters," Tom said shortly. However, Abraxas continued, "I've seen the way he looks at her-his eyes become very soft and loving. And, Julius Selwyn told me that he writes her name on pieces of parchment in his free time."

"How very fascinating," Tom said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Abraxas shut his mouth after that and appeared to be very interested in his plate. Tom turned back towards Isabella. Suddenly, she looked up and their eyes met.

It was as if time had stopped ticking. They looked at each other for what seemed like a whole year before she looked down, her cheeks bright red. Tom, however, kept his gaze trained on her. His anger flared up when he saw Lestrange talking to her. He clutched his goblet so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He did not know what he was going through, as he had never felt such a sentiment in his life, but he knew one thing for sure-Hyperion Lestrange was going to get what he deserved.

Tom finished his lamb and stood up after wiping his mouth on a napkin. He was just about to head to the dungeons, when a small, extremely jittery boy who looked like he was no older than twelve approached. Tom raised his perfect eyebrows and asked, "How may I help you?" The boy looked around the Great Hall with nervous eyes and stuttered, "H-H-Head-m-m-master Dip-Dippet w-w-w-wants to s-s-see y-you." Tom nodded and, wondering why the frail headmaster wanted to see him, set off towards the Headmaster's Office.

He heard footsteps behind him as he was passing through the Arithmancy corridor. He turned around and saw Lestrange, Isabella and Carnus Potter, a sixth-year Gryffindor walking behind him. Carnus Potter, though a Gryffindor to the core, shared a lukewarm friendship with Lestrange because the latter had helped Carnus prepare for his History of Magic O.W.L. However, he did not seem to like being around another Slytherin. "Oi, Riddle!" Lestrange cried, running towards Tom. Isabella followed behind, while Carnus rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. It was common knowledge that Carnus was not the best of friends with Tom.

"What is the matter, Lestrange?" Tom asked, trying to keep his tone as civil as possible. Lestrange grinned, "Are you headed to good old Dippy's office?" Tom nodded, trying to swallow down the ready list of curses that was forming on his tongue. Lestrange punched Tom on his arm and announced, "We're going there too. Come, walk with us." Tom said coldly, "I think I shall go there by myself." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. Tom did not know why he was feeling so angry at Lestrange. Of course, Lestrange had no brains whatsoever, but he had always been bearable. Tom had never felt that way towards him before. Suddenly, Tom stopped in his tracks, feeling shock course through him. Could it be actually possible that he was...in love?

**A/N: On that note, I end my third chapter. Thank you so much for reading it! Orion Black is the father of Sirius and Regulus and Abraxas Malfoy is the grandfather of Draco Malfoy, if you guys haven't made the connection yet. P.S: For the sweet sake of the Lord, REVIEW!**


	4. A Prophecy and an Opportunity

**A/N: Hey! I'm back, and with a new chapter! The fourth chapter is the chapter in which the excitement really begins. The first three were just sort of introductory. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 4: A Prophecy and an Opportunity

That evening, a meeting of eight people had gathered in the Headmaster's Office. First, there was Isabella. She was looking around the office, wondering why she had been called. On her left was Hyperion. He was tapping his foot and whistling softly. On Isabella's other side was Beverly Knight, a sixth-year Muggle-born Ravenclaw girl. Beverly was one of the most intelligent girls in their year, second only to Tom Riddle, who was on Beverly's other side. On Hyperion's left was Carnus Potter. The headmaster himself sat behind his oak desk, his fingers laced together. On his right sat Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration professor and on his left was Professor Merrythought, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Professor Dippet cleared his throat and began, "Students, I trust you all have heard of Gellert Grindelwald." Isabella nodded fervently. Grindelwald was a very Dark wizard who was trying to quench his thirst for power. He had already conquered Austria, Slovenia and Croatia. It was a widely known fact that he was trying to make the whole world dance to his tunes. Isabella shuddered at his very mention. It sent shivers down her back. England was still standing strong against him, but there was no telling what his next move would be.

Professor Dippet continued, "He will do everything in his power to conquer the whole world. I expect you are aware that three nations have already succumbed to his powers. England is defending herself well, but that cannot be said for Italy. Italy's defence is crumbling, and I fear that the nation may become Grindelwald's." Isabella nodded again, wondering why he was telling them all of that after calling them in his office.

Professor Merrythought said, "Well, we have discovered a way to stop him." Isabella's heart began beating faster. She could hear Hyperion mutter "Wow!" beside her. Tom Riddle was the first one to speak, "How, professor?" Professor Dippet opened a drawer in his desk and produced a strange-looking device. It was in the shape of a cuboid, and it had a lot of knobs and dials on it. A long chain was connected to it. Isabella looked at it in curiosity.

"What's this, sir?" Hyperion asked. Professor Dippet answered, "This is a new invention-it has been invented by Jadelen Corzinger. It is known as a Time Turner." Isabella leaned in to take a proper look at it. "A Time Turner, sir? Excuse me for asking, but does this device aid in time-travelling?" Tom asked smoothly. Professor Dippet smiled at his star student and replied, "Yes, my boy, it does. Really, your brain power astonishes me!" Tom simply smirked. Isabella heard Carnus Potter say under his breath, "Bloody sod."

Suddenly, it hit Isabella. They could go back in time and stop Grindelwald from embarking on his murderous quest. They could stop scores of people from dying. "Are you trying to say, sir," Beverly said, "that we can travel back in time and stop Grindelwald?" Professor Merrythought nodded and said, "You're quite quick, Miss Knight. So, the reason why we called you five here tonight is this-we all would like the five of you to travel back in time and stop Gellert Grindelwald." A strange feeling coursed through Isabella. She did not know what to think of what Professor Merrythought had just told them.

"But why did you choose us? I mean, won't you teachers have be stronger than us and therefore succeed in stopping Grindelwald faster?" Diana asked. 'She does have a point,' Isabella thought.

Professor Merrythought sighed, "That is because a prophecy has been made." Isabella raised her eyebrows, eager to know more. Professor Dippet pulled open the same drawer from which he had drawn the Time Turner and fished out a piece of parchment that looked like it was from the early 1800's. It had yellowed with age and, even from a distance of about three feet from it, Isabella could smell its pungent odour. Professor Dippet held it as if it were the most fragile object on the planet and began to read aloud:

"_To diminish a Dark personality,_

_Will enter into the arena five amateur pioneers of magic._

_And though they will be successful in their mission,_

_The death of one will be very tragic."_

Isabella looked around at the others. Diana looked scared stiff and Hyperion kept shifting his ground. Even Carnus Potter, who was a hardcore Gryffindor, looked a bit taken aback. Tom Riddle's face was totally devoid of expression. Professor Dippet and Merrythought were looking at the students. Professor Dumbledore was staring out of a window, looking at the incessant rain pouring outside. Isabella couldn't help but notice that he had not said a single word since they had entered the office.

"So," Professor Dippet said. "We three think that this 'Dark personality' is Gellert Grindelwald. We have chosen the 'five amateur pioneers of magic' to be the five of you, though any one of you can always back off. The seventh years aren't exactly amateur, so we did not choose any one of them. We think that the five of you will form a good team. You five can time travel to when Grindelwald was in his sixth year at Durmstrang. In that way, we can attack the problem at its very root. The prophecy also says that you youngsters will be successful in your mission, but one of you will...not remain alive."

Isabella let his words sink into her mind. What if she was the one who would die? She had parents and a sister who loved her. She did not want to make them heartbroken. She also had so many friends in school. They would surely mourn over her death.

However, on the other hand, she was being presented with the opportunity of a lifetime. She could stop an extremely Dark wizard. And also, there were four others with her. She had only a 20% chance of dying. So, that night, Isabella Harrison found herself agreeing to embark upon the time-travelling quest to stop Gellert Grindelwald from causing any mass destruction.

**A/N: So...how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. And FYI, for those of you who liked it and know about The Beatles, you can check out my Beatles story on Wattpad. It has been named 'Abbey Road: Who Will Emerge Victorious in This Deadly Game?'. Please check it out if you want. Even there, reviews are perfectly welcome. Well, I'll see you later. A bientot! **


End file.
